deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 vs Maxwell
Description Ben 10 vs Scribblenauts! Which of these overpowered characters that can do crazy things with seemingly mundane items will win in a fight? Will Ben's aliens stop Maxwell? Or will the power of words put Ben in his place? Interlude Wiz: Since the dawn of the history, man has recorded two things: knowledge and time. Today, the master of the two battle it out. Boomstick: Ben 10, wielder of the Omnitrix. Wiz: And Maxwell, with the ability to create things with his notebook. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ben 10 Wiz: Before he had the Omnitrix, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was simply a ten-year old, waiting to have the best vacation ever, in the woods. Boomstick: But after taking a walk, he discovered a meteor crashing down to Earth. Discovered, more like barely outran. Wiz: As it turns out, Ben discovered a strange alien device, the Omnitrix. This was no ordinary wristwatch. As it turns out, the Omnitrix is a portable DNA library, containing aliens big and small, scary or cute and everything in between. Boomstick: Poor Ben, because it stuck itself on Ben's wrist and refuse to leave. Now, this wouldn't be too bad, but there was an alien monster named Vilgax who wanted the Omnitrix to take over the universe. Wiz: Ben's Omnitrix doesn't just turn him into different aliens and because it was originally designed to be a means of communication, it contains a radio, translator a distress signal and a pulse blast if someone tries to take it from him. Boomstick: And it can even tell time like all watches! But enough of that. Let's get to talking about why the Omnitrix is so cool, aliens! Wiz: Okay...Ben's aliens can do anything, control the elements, turn things that he eats into a blast of energy, some that are fast, some that are strong and some that are smart, like one of his original aliens, Grey Matter. He even has Brainstorm, an alien with an IQ of one nonillion. Boomstick: Now that's cool, but he has plenty of aliens to simply punch it out, like Four Arms, who can create shockwaves with normal punches and Cannonbolt, who can roll as fast as a cannonball. ''' Wiz: Ben has many aliens that can control the basic elements like fire, with Heatblast, Earth with aliens like Armodillo, water with aliens like Water Hazard and air with Gutrot and flying aliens like Stinkfly and lots of other aliens. '''Boomstick: He can even control things like energy, radiation, technology, reality, time, and lightning with one of his aliens, Feedback. Wiz: XLR8 is fast enough to dodge lightning, Jetray can enter hyperspace, Ditto can duplicate himself and Diamondhead can morph his hands into anything and survive massive explosions like they were nothing. Boomstick: Over the years, Ben's aliens have just gotten better and better, able to do crazy things like freaking catching and holding a BIG BANG! Keep in mind, the Big Bang was fast enough to create the universe in less then a second, and Feedback was able to catch it and manipulate it into a blast of energy! Wiz: Truly something special. Ben can turn into almost anything, like werewolves, zombies and every other classic villain you can think of. Boomstick: Most of Ben's aliens are insane, but he does have a few useless ones. Ben has an alien literally called The Worst. You know he's bad if its name is The Worst, but since he's resistant to fire an immune to acid, he isn't even Ben's worst alien. Wiz: Yeah, that would go to Walkatrout, a fish with legs and that's it. He even has other useless aliens like Molestache, who punches people with his mustache...Jeez. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! Shut up! He's got small aliens like Ball Weevil and ginormous alien like Way Big, a giant kaiju. Wiz: Way Big is basically Godzilla of the Ben 10 universe. He's the sixth most powerful of Ben's aliens, fire cosmic rays that can hurt beings made of pure energy, but like all kaiju, he has a weakness. His fin. ' ' Boomstick: Okay...then, that's stupid. If Ben needs to finish someone quickly, he can use the all powerful alien called....Alien X. Wiz: Alien X is something to behold. With mere punches, he can destroy planets, fly fast enough to create black holes, travel through time, manipulate reality and straight up erase people from existence with just one blink. One blink! Boomstick: Alien X exhibits planetary combat almost regularly, and even more insanely, he didn't feel a THING when the universe was destroyed around him, and then recreated the universe identically to the first one. Damn, dude! Wiz: Unfortunately, Alien X is a Celestial Sapien and composed of three personalities. These personalities have to unanimously agree on a decision before it can be carried out, which can take millions, if not, billions of years, while agreeing on a decision, Alien X is completely unresponsive. Boomstick: Until Ben was able to convince them to let him control Alien X, because that rule is so goddamn stupid! Wiz: Ben's aliens are most of what make Ben powerful, but don't underestimate him in human form. While he is simply human, he fast enough to dodge lasers by himself, and smart enough to get himself out of trouble many times. Boomstick: He was even able to survive being crushed...multiple times! Wiz: Actually, that was because of the Omnitrix. See, the Omnitrix has a fail-safe where if Ben's in mortal danger, it changes him into whatever alien he needs to survive the particular attack, which makes him hard to kill. Boomstick: The only true weaknesses for Ben was his immaturity in his early years and his habit of slamming the dial down when using it, sometimes transforming him into a different alien then the one he wants. Wiz: There is also a big weakness to the Omnitrix. There is a time limit on the Omnitrix that is a constant problem for Ben, because using it very frequently would permanently disfigure his DNA and turn him into a walking monstrosity. Boomstick: Until he discovered Master Control, which just let him control the Omnitrix without being disfigured. ''' Wiz: And another weakness is the fact that he hasn't mastered all his aliens yet, because really, he has one million, nine-hundred and twelve aliens. I wouldn't be able to master them all '''Boomstick: Ben is cocky and arrogant, but a great strategist and hero. With Ben 10 around, people should think twice before causing trouble. (Ben: It's Hero Time!) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Maxwell Wiz: Maxwell was son to Edgar and Julie, and brother to 41 other boys and girls. Boomstick: Jeez. 42 children?! How did the mother handle that? And did they take some of that Simpson & Son Tonic? Wiz: Uh...Let's move on. Edgar and Julie gave all of their children a magical object from their worldwide adventures. Maxwell was given a magic notebook, and his twin sister Lily was given a globe that could transport her to any location. Boomstick: Maxwell's notebook can create anything. One day, Maxwell and Lily became spoiled. They once passed a beggar and instead of helping him, Maxwell gave him a rotten apple. Wiz: However, he got mad and turned Lily into stone, sending Maxwell on a journey to collect Starites to return Lily to normal. Boomstick: Maxwell achieved this all with his magical notebook. Mystically bound to him, Maxwell can create anything he wants and warp reality with this thing. ''' Wiz: He has complete telekinesis and control over his creations, bending them to his will. He can manipulate his creations, turning them radioactive, evil, sleepy or colossal in size with his notebook. ' ' ' '''Boomstick: But Maxwell can create things. Lots of things. He can create mundane things like glue or a banana, but he can also create weapons like turrets, swords, guns and lasers.' Wiz: Maxwell can create explosives like bombs and even nuclear weapons that can destroy almost anything and level cities. Boomstick: Holy... Wiz: Hold on to that, Boomstick, we haven't even touched Maxwell's abilities yet. He can create things that alter his power, durability and speed. He can make himself and anything he wants invincible and immortal. He make himself as fast as the Flash and strong enough to blow planets to bits. Boomstick: He can create time machines, forcefields and allow himself to teleport anywhere he wants to, he can even freaking make himself fly. Wiz: And in Scribblenauts: Unmasked, Maxwell can create DC characters like Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash, as well as villains like Joker and Harley Quinn. Boomstick: Yeah, which gives you all the reason not to make him mad. With Superman, he could destroy solar systems! Wiz: Funny you should mention that. Maxwell can create solar systems and even galaxies with his notebook and even throw them around. Boomstick ...What. Wiz: He can even create black holes. Boomstick: That's it! I'm done! ''' Wiz: Heh. Maxwell can create a cloning machine and even just straight up erase people from existence with adjectives like 'Gone'. '''Boomstick: His adjectives might be the most dangerous thing in Maxwell's arsenal. With them, he can bring people to life with 'Alive', make people fall asleep with 'Sleepy' and straight up kill them with 'Dead' and as Wiz said earlier, 'Gone'. Wiz: Truly fearsome. He can make himself breath fire with 'Fire-breathing', breathe ice with 'Frost-breathing', make him use telekinesis on anything with 'Telekinesis' and render them immobile with 'Petrified' or just 'Immobile'. Boomstick: With 'Omnipotent' he grows in size, gains the ability to fly and is completely immune to damage. He can break things with 'Broken', and even come back to life after he dies with 'Reserrective', hot damn! Is there anything Maxwell ''can't ''do? Wiz: Well, Maxwell can't write in any Proper Nouns like Iron Man or Pepsi or something, but he can create some special things with his notebook. He can create Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach and other Mario characters, as well as Mario power-ups like the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Invincibility Star. Boomstick: The 'Interactive' adjective lets Maxwell affect normally incorporeal beings like ghosts and clouds. 'Normal' turns objects and enemies back to normal and negates any powers they may have. Wiz: He can even make himself radioactive, which can instantly kill an opponent and 'Deadly' can kill people when Maxwell walks into them. Boomstick: 'Magical' even turns people into things like bunnies and frogs. Jesus, man... Wiz: Lets take a step back. Maxwell can create things like mirrors, that reflect any projectile that comes for him, but now we have to get right back to the crazy stuff because Maxwell is a crazy character. Boomstick: Like the fact that he can create Spectre from DC, who's powerful enough to remake all of creation. That's mighty impressive. Wiz: How about the time he created everything. Boomstick: Yeah...is there really a character named 'Everything'? Wiz: No. He literally made 'Everything' when the world was collapsing around him, recreating the multiverse exactly, down to the smallest atom. Boomstick: Oh my god. Wiz: Or the time he remade 'infinite universes' after absorbing the power of the Anti-Monitor and converting it into Starites. This is something else. Really. I am actually in shock and we researched this. Boomstick: His backpack is almost like a pocket dimension for him, he can store anything in there, regardless of size or danger. Maxwell can even read minds with his notebook's adjective. Maxwell is freaking overpowered. Wiz: Well, that's not to say he doesn't have ANY weaknesses. He's still a kid and doesn't understand the god-like power that his notebook has. He has to write objects in before he can use them and aforementioned, he can't use proper nouns in his notebook. Boomstick: And if Maxwell is separated from his notebook, he is at a big disadvantage, because he needs that to create objectives. Wiz: Maxwell's notebook is only truly held back by its owner's imagination. If Maxwell lets loose, its already too late. (Maxwell collects a Starite and celebrates) '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!' Death Battle Just a typical day. An alien was attacking the city. A big one. Benjamin Tennyson arrived at the scene and looked up in shock at his foe. Ben: Woah. I need a big one for that. It's hero time! Ben transformed into Way Big and started a fight with the monster, eventually obliterating it with an energy blast that could be seen a mile away. Maxwell was not to far from the energy blast, just walking along with his sister Lily. When the beam happened, Maxwell jumped behind a building for cover. Ben reverts back into his human form because the deed is done. People are cheering, happy. The happiness from the people created a Starite, which floated above Ben's head. Maxwell jumped and ran toward it to collect it. Ben notices Maxwell coming toward him and steps backwards. Maxwell points to the Starite and back to his backpack, wanting to collect it. Ben: You want it? Maxwell smiles and nods. Ben: Sorry, dude. One, it could be important and two, finders keepers. Ben pockets the Starite. Maxwell clenches his fist and shakes his head. Ben: Woah, man. It's just a...thing. Maxwell pulls out his notebook and creates a rock and throws it at Ben, it connects with his face. Ben: Oh, it's a fight you want, huh? Okay then! Ben's Omnitrix begins to glow. Ben: It's Hero Time! With a yell, he slams down on his Omnitrix, turning himself into Heatblast, the transformation akin to the original Ben 10 series. Heatblast: Let's get heated. He blasts a few bursts of fire at Maxwell, who runs around in circles. The attacks miss and Maxwell puts the words 'Frost Breathing' in his notebook. Heatblast fires a stream of fire at Maxwell, who counters by breathing ice at Ben. The two elements clash and cancel each other out. Heatblast starts to fly. Maxwell quickly writes something in his notebook and rises with him. Heatblast: Hey! Ever seen a fireworks show? '' Heatblast sends tens of fireballs flying toward Maxwell, who quickly creates a mirror with his notebook, reflecting the fire. ''Heatblast: Not cool! Heatblast is momentarily stunned by the fire, allowing Maxwell to fire ice at Heatblast, sending him to the ground. A flash of green light signifies him changing aliens, from Heatblast to Big Chill. Maxwell creates a sword from his notebook and throws it at Big Chill, who freezes it with his ice powers and shatters it. Big Chill: Now it's cool. Maxwell rolls his eyes and uses an adjective to shoot fire. He fires three fireballs at Big Chill, who replies with ice balls. Big Chill: Now that's not fair. Maxwell quickly writes 'Normal' in his notebook, which transforms him back into Ben. Ben: What? Maxwell creates another sword and goes in for the killing blow, aiming for Ben's stomach, but the Omnitrix reacts quickly, turning him into Goop with another flash of green. Maxwell's sword goes through Goop, who laughs and knocks Maxwell backwards with a big fist he made. Maxwell crashes to the ground and writes 'Healing' in his notebook and is immediately up on his feet. Goop flies toward Maxwell and surrounds him, wrapping himself around Maxwell's neck. Goop: C'mon, let's hear that snap! Maxwell breaths fire at Goop, forcing him to release Maxwell. He charges forward, still breathing fire, causing Goop to retreat. Goop hides behind a building and a flash of green light transforms Ben once more. Ben, now XLR8, rushes toward Maxwell and attack him faster than Maxwell can comprehend. Maxwell flies up in the air and adds 'Invulnerable Forcefield' to his notebook, which does just that. Maxwell flies back down and waits. XLR8 tries to attack Maxwell, but can't get past the forcefield. XLR8: What is this? Ben transforms into Four Arms, who still can't get past the forcefield. Four Arms roars. He changes into Diamondhead and tries to attack the forcefield but can't get through. A flash of green light quickly turns into Way Big, who steps on the forcefield, seemingly destroying it. Way Big: HA! Take that force! Maxwell emerges from under Way Big's foot, the stomp doing nothing. Maxwell makes himself 'colossal' with the notebook, then ingests two Super Mushrooms, making Maxwell's size equal to Way Big. Maxwell writes 'teleportation' in his notebook as well as 'super strength'. He teleports behind Way Big and punches him in the back of the head. Way Big turns around, but Maxwell teleports behind Way Big and kicks him in the back. Way Big: That's enough! Maxwell teleports in front of Way Big at the same moment Way Big fires a large burst of energy. Maxwell simply stands there, confident in his forcefield, but it starts to crack from the force. Panicked, Maxwell writes 'Invincible' and applies to himself and the notebook. Right before the forcefield breaks, Maxwell gets an idea creates another mirror. When the forcefield breaks, the mirror reflects Way Big's energy blast and reflects the energy blast, sending Way Big into the distance. Maxwell smiles and thinks that the battle is over, so he shrinks back down to normal. However, we see a flash of green. The certain Celestial Sapient flies towards Maxwell. Alien X. Alien X: I am Alien X, the most powerful being in all of the galaxy. This battle is finished. Alien X flies over to Maxwell and punches him. Maxwell flies off into space with a sonic boom. He stops in space, far away from Earth. Alien X flies toward him and readies a punch, and Maxwell writes a forcefield. Alien X punches the forcefield so hard it shatters. Maxwell is left stunned. Alien X punches Maxwell in the face and he flies off, Alien X meets Maxwell there and kicks him in the back. Maxwell pants. This guy is tough. He pulls out his notebook and writes 'Galaxy' on it. Using his telekinesis, he throws it at Alien X, who flies straight through it. Maxwell's eyes widen. Alien X punches Maxwell in the stomach, sending him through a nearby planet. Maxwell coughs blood and writes 'regenerative' on his notebook. He also writes in Superman and Mario. Alien X flies toward Mario and punches him away. Far away. Into a star. Superman isn't as weak. He flies toward Alien X and stops him with an outstretched arm. Superman: No. Alien X blinks. There's a flash of light, and Superman is gone. Maxwell creates another forcefield around himself. Alien X charges up a punch. Maxwell looks at Alien X and looks back at his notebook. He writes two words 'Mind Reader'. With this new power, Maxwell looks into Alien X's mind and sees the thing he needed. Maxwell touches pen to paper and Alien X punches the forcefield with enough force to create a shockwave that destroys nearby planets and shatters the forcefield. Alien X: This is...over. Maxwell nods. He turns his notebook around so Alien X can see the new word: 'Broken'. Alien X looks at it for a nanosecond and grabs Maxwell by the throat. Only then does the word come into play. The Omnitrix symbol on Alien X's chest beeps three times, and shuts off. Alien X is reverted back into Ben with one last flash of green light. Ben: What? What happened? He taps at his Omnitrix, its not red, it's not green, it's just off, grey. Broken. Maxwell writes in a sword and charges toward Ben, who's powerless to stop the blow. The sword enters Ben's chest and he lets out a blood-curdling scream. Maxwell writes one more word into his notebook. 'Gone'. With a final yell, Ben is slowly erased from existence. He desperately tries to activate his Omnitrix, but it's hopeless. All that's left of Ben is his blood on Maxwell's sword. Maxwell looks at the sword for a second and flies off, racing back to Earth. '' '' '' '' Conclusion Boomstick: Reverted back to a kid, stabbed through the chest and then slowly erased...doesn't seem like a good way to go. Wiz: Ben was certainly a versatile and powerful combatant, and his failsafe made it hard to deliver the final blow, but Maxwell's notebook just scraped the win for him. Boomstick: Funny thing is, Ben actually had the advantage in speed and power. In fact, that wasn't even a factor. It all depended on the versatility and durability. Wiz: Ben only has one million, nine hundred and twelve aliens, but Maxwell has near-infinite possibilities, so in that category, Maxwell won and won HARD. Boomstick: And with his notebook, Maxwell only just had the advantage. He could make himself invulnerable, but Alien X was also insanely durable. Speaking of which, how the hell did Alien X lose to Maxwell? Wiz: Well, everything that Alien X could do, so could Maxwell. Alien X can time travel, Maxwell has a time machine. Alien X can erase people from existence, Maxwell could do that too. While it's true that Alien X and most of Ben's aliens could beat Maxwell in raw speed and strength, Maxwell could do everything they could and then some. Boomstick: Also, Alien X was a universal fighter, hell, he didn't even notice the universe being collapsed around him! But Maxwell literally created 'Everything' with his notebook, even expanding to the multiverse, down to the smallest detail, he's even created the DC multiverse, too. Wiz: Ben was easily one of the strongest fighters on our show and certainly stronger than Maxwell, but Maxwell can make himself invulnerable, make himself an Omnitrix or erase Ben from existence. Ben just couldn't compete with that. Boomstick: And sure, there are definitely scenarios where Ben won, like there is in all Death Battles, but most of the time, Maxwell only slightly trumps him. Wiz: Overall, while Ben was insanely powerful and versatile, Maxwell's slight versatility and durability advantage was just what he needed. Boomstick: Looks like Ben was 'gone with the wind'. Wiz: The winner is Maxwell.' ' ' ' Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Creation'-themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Zacisawesome101